


[Podfic of] Acid Test

by Lucifuge5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE, #ITPE2015, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Equal parts acid and trust</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He glanced up, met her eyes. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>“No,” she answered.</p><p>He snickered as he pulled an arrow from the quiver and tapped the oddly cylindrical head with a fingertip. “Yeah, good enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Acid Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Acid Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544092) by [jenna_thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn). 



  
  
Cover art by Lucifuge5  
**Length** : 0:20 :54  
**File size** : 19 MB (mp3)  
**Download from the audiofic archive:** [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122659.zip)  
**Download from mediafire:** [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/16h476nxjmwssyk/Acid_Test.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Recording this podfic was a thrilling experience for me because I love the dynamic between Natasha and Clint and wanted to do it justice. Thank you SO MUCH to jenna_thorn for having Blanket Permission on her profile. :) 
> 
> This is for Podcath as part of the 2015 #ITPE. <3


End file.
